Wendelin la Hechicera
by Lana Keat
Summary: A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba tanto ser quemada que se dejo capturar hasta un número de 47 veces, pero...¿Era en verdad eso lo que tanto le gustaba? Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Naranjas Amargas

**Wendelin La Hechicera**

A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba tanto ser quemada que se dejo capturar hasta un número de 47 veces...

* * *

**Disclaimer: El potterverso no me pertenece, solo es de mi autoría esta historia sobre la vida de Wendelin la hechicera.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**1-. Naranjas Amargas**

La sacaron de la celda con un violento empujón y las correas de esparto que aprisionaban sus muñecas se clavaron retorcidas en su piel. Un tenue hilo del líquido vital fue derramándose tiñéndolas de rojo, Wendelin miró como se deslizaban hacia el suelo cruzando a través de las palmas de sus manos y entre sus níveos dedos acumulándose suavemente en el cauce de las uñas para después caer y caer de forma hipnótica.

Un soldado se acercó aplastando sin compasión la tierra bajo su calzado de cuero arrastrando tras de si el sonido frío y muerto del metal, se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y alzó una pesada cadena que se balanceaba como si fuera una serpiente. El grillete se cernió en torno a su cuello en lo que dura un suspiro.

De súbito un fuerte tirón la tiró al suelo de rodillas, otro, la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras una pesada bota se le clavó justo por debajo de los omóplatos haciéndole daño y empujando su arqueada columna hacia delante. Luego se vio obligada a mirar al hombre que, frente a ella sentado en una silla, observaba todo aquello con un deleite maligno en los ojos negros complementado por una sonrisa despreciable.

Se aguantaron la mirada en silencio

Y en esa mirada Wendelin podía ver sus más oscuros deseos y como esperaba que ella llorara y suplicara retorciéndose en el suelo por su vida, humillándose a sus pies, como tantos otros condenados antes que ella.

Porque era una bruja...

...y la iban a quemar viva por ello

Un crujido húmedo le hizo regresar de sus breves pensamientos. Su captor no le quitaba la vista de encima a la vez que masticaba grotescamente entre sus podridas mandíbulas algo que desprendía un olor dulce y aromático. En su mano veía el fruto del cual provenía el aroma: era redondo, anaranjado con una gruesa piel, y amargo como la delicia mas prohibida.

Trago saliva involuntariamente.

El inquisidor se echó hacia delante quedado a solo un palmo del rostro de ella, no había apartado la vista ni un segundo y la bruja hubiera jurado que no había parpadeado ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo. Si los muggles pudieran aprender legeremancia, el inquisidor hubiera sido el más notable en esa arte, por suerte para todos los magos y brujas esa magia era un territorio vedado a los no mágicos.

El hombre volvió a clavar los dientes en el fruto y un chorro de jugo salió disparado estrellándose en su mejilla. Wendelin trato de ocultar la expresión de asco que le causo aquello, podía sentir como el jugo se deslizaba hacia su mandíbula y su cuello e intento no pensar que las babas de aquel hombre también estaban recorriendo su piel mezcladas con el jugo. Cerró los puños con rabia. Aquel ser estaba corrompiendo sin saberlo el fruto más puro y atesorado de la bruja.

El podía saber de la existencia de su amado pero no era conocedor de las circunstancias. Solo ellos dos sabían que en su primer encuentro habían quedado sepultados bajo un cargamento de aquel fruto, que sus ojos se habían encontrado por primera vez bajo una lluvia anaranjada y en consecuencia el aromático olor se les había quedado grabado a fuego en sus recuerdos, de igual manera que un granjero estampa su firma en las reses.

-Vais a morir bruja

Wendelin abrió lentamente los ojos, ni siquiera recordaba haberlos cerrado

-Si confesáis quien es el hereje que os ayuda, podría considerar ser más magnánimo, -le dedicó una sonrisa estrecha cual tiburón.- y la hoguera solo estaría destinada a ese pecador con el que compartís vuestro lecho, aquel al que habéis embrujado con artes carnales...si confesáis, mis hombres aquí presentes os cortaran la cabeza, sin más sufrimiento que el que ya os espera en las llamas del infierno.- se detuvo paladeando las palabras, siempre lo hacía en esas situaciones, para otorgar tiempo y que brotara la esperanza antes de recordar el cruel final que recibiría el condenado encaso de negarse-...pero si no lo hacéis pereceréis lentamente bajo en el fuego y me aseguraré personalmente de que os sea una tortura.

Wendelin trago saliva haciendo esfuerzos por no sonreír, no podía demostrarle a aquel hombre el regocijo que sentía al saber que iban a llevarla a la hoguera. De ello dependía la supervivencia de todas las personas mágicas, pues mientras los muggles siguieran creyendo que las llamas eran eficaces contra ellos, los magos y brujas podían vivir mucho más tranquilos. Además parecía que aquella creencia estaba muy aceptada y arraigada pues la muchacha a lo largo del tiempo, había oído a muchos de sus oradores repetir que el fuego, por ser el elemento de Dios para castigar a los pecadores en el infierno, era lo más efectivo para purificar el cuerpo de una bruja o de un mago.

Clavó sus ojos azules sobre los de el inquisidor

-Vuestra merced puede quemarme si bien le place, pero no os diré el nombre de mi amigo- respondió lenta y deliberadamente, con una serenidad avasalladora.

Tras un minuto de silencio el hombre ceso en su intento de robar cualquier secreto a través de sus ojos y volvió a repantigarse en su silla lanzando a una esquina la naranja amarga a medio comer.

-Así sea -sentenció.

* * *

Bueno, han sido 885 palabras, me alegro de no haber tenido que eliminar parte porque si no me hubiera quedado muy suelto

Esta fue la primera idea que se me ocurrió para el reto pero no me acababa de convencer el escenario que elegí entonces, y hoy que tengo un dolor de cabeza tremendo con fiebre y con todos los huesos tal y como si me hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima, voy y escribo esto...ay ¿Quien entiende a las musas?

Cierto es que las naranjas normales, las de toda la vida, no llegaron a Inglaterra durante el medievo pero si se comercializaba con una variedad que eran las naranjas amargas y esas son las que utilizo en este fic.

Como con el tema del copyright y demás de las imágenes nunca me quedo tranquila, diré por si acaso que la imagen que encontré por internet para la portada de este fic pertenece a **"The cult of beauty", Vogue USA Diciembre 2011. Fotógrafo: Steven Meisel. Editora de Moda: Grace Coddington.**

Espero que el contexto me halla quedado suficientemente medieval, en cambio si crees que en algún momento he metido la pata hasta el fondo escribe tirándome de las orejas XD

Un besote


	2. Romero

**Wendelin La Hechicera**

A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba tanto ser quemada que se dejo capturar hasta un número de 47 veces...

* * *

**Disclaimer: El potterverso no me pertenece, solo es de mi autoría esta historia sobre la vida de Wendelin la hechicera.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**2.-Hierba de las coronas.**

En una mazmorra, en las profundidades de un castillo ingles, los presos estaban sumidos en el inquieto letargo de los que sufren la pena de muerte. Los caballeros los habían hacinado a todos en un par de celdas como si fueran animales y ante el frío de la noche invernal se apretujaban unos contra otros en busca del vano consuelo del calor.

Sin embargo en un nivel más abajo, en una mohosa celda, solo había un preso, aislado de los demás y no dormía.

Cuando era ya cercana la medianoche Wendelin se levanto, las cuerdas de esparto cayeron al suelo como un animal herido y colocando el dedo índice sobre la cerradura musito un hechizo. El cerrojo se iluminó y se corrió con un tenue chirrido.

Le tomo tan solo un par de minutos llegar al piso de arriba y tras deshacerse de los guardias con unos cuantos Desmaius bien lanzados se detuvo frente a una de las celdas.

Los presos ni la miraron, estaban demasiado sumidos en su propio dolor como para preocuparse por lo que les rodeaba, pero Wendelin si les observó detenidamente:

Era un grupo numeroso de unas quince personas entres hombres, mujeres y, la bruja chasqueó la lengua muy irritada al verlo, niños. Todos estaban sucios y desaliñados y parecían llevar tanto sin comer que estaban famélicos, tampoco le sorprendió ver que la mayoría de ellos estaban heridos. No quiso ni pensar en las torturas que habrían sufrido en todo el tiempo que llevaban a ahí.

Agradeció en silencio por el gran don de la magia que le había permitido a ella evitar la tortura. Ciertamente el hechizo Obliviate era muy apropiado en aquellos casos, cada vez que los caballeros iban a buscarla con el fin de torturarla ella sencillamente los embrujaba y los mandaba otra vez de vuelta con el recuerdo de haber cumplido ya con su trabajo.

Desdichados muggles.

Colocó de nuevo el dedo sobre la cerradura y la puerta giró sobre sus goznes con un chirrido. Alertados por el ruido varios presos giraron la cabeza para mirar a la joven detenida bajo el umbral.

-Si queréis vivir, seguidme-ordenó con toda la autoridad que sentía.

Los campesinos eran gente acostumbrada a recibir y seguir ordenes, así que, ante una tan clara, se levantaron en silencio. Cuando todos estuvieron de pie Wendelin chasqueó los dedos y las sogas y cadenas cayeron al suelo.

Sin mas explicación echó a andar hacia el otro sentido del corredor y no tardo en oír pasos por detrás de ella. Sonrió levemente, sacarlos de sus celdas y hacer que la siguieran era tan fácil como pastorear ovejas. ¡Menos mal que sus intenciones para con ellos eran buenas!

Los llevó a través de oscuros túneles y desvencijadas puertas, en silencio y lo más rápido que pudo hasta que finalmente tras recorrer durante unos diez minutos algo que parecía ser una sinuosa alcantarilla, encontraron el exterior

Allí les esperaban dos figuras, de una de ellas se podía decir que era sin dudas un ser humano, pero la otra con su baja estatura, sus ojos saltones y sus orejas grandes y alargadas era sin duda un elfo.

Wendelin sonrió sin reservas al hombre. Era alto y rubio, y con su armadura reluciente de caballero oculta por una capa negra él la miraba y sonreía también, como un viajero extraviado en el desierto que, cuando ya ha perdido toda la esperanza de vivir, ve que delante de sus ojos aparece un oasis y siente en lo más profundo las entrañas que no es una alucinación.

Sin apartar la vista de él la bruja se agarro a su brazo y se dirigió a los recién liberados presos.

"Este es el caballero Sir William de Grant y el elfo es Neiphy, son amigos míos, a partir de aquí, ellos se encargaran de vosotros" dijo con un tono suave que pretendía ser tranquilizador, aunque lo que consiguió en cambio fue muchas miradas de extrañeza, confusión y algunos reproches por la falta de información.

Neiphy aprovechó entonces para adelantarse y su voz aguda pidió que le agarran por donde pudieran. Antes de que el elfo se desapareciera con un estallido Wendelin pudo ver las caras de absoluto pánico que profirieron los muggles

-¿Alguno de los tuyos en el grupo?-pregunto el hombre con curiosidad

Wendelin negó con la cabeza lentamente y le echó los brazos al cuello abrazándole. El amuleto que veintitrés años atrás la señora de Grant de colocara a su primogénito en el cuello para protegerlo de los espíritus malignos, despidió un característico aroma a romero

-¿Vais a quedaros todavía?

-Si, querido

-No me gusta, algo podría salir mal y...

-Tengo que quedarme, los adultos pueden escapar fácilmente pero si capturan a un niño mágico tengo que protegerlo y llevarlo con Helga.

-per...

-Nos estamos extinguiendo William -continuo- muchos de los nuestros ya han sido asesinados y de los que quedamos muchos están ya hablando de separarnos para siempre de los muggles...y yo tengo que encontrar a todos los niños que pueda

El noble le rodeo la cintura con fuerza y la apretó contra si en silencio meciéndola. Discutir con una bruja era una batalla perdida, solo esperaba que tuviera cuidado y no se expusiera tanto como ya hacía.

Un pequeño estallido les confirmó el regreso del elfo y el hombre se separó de ella con los ojos de color verde aceituna entrecerrados

-Tened cuidado Wendelin

-Vos también, y cuidad de esos muggles. Escocia en esta época es muy fría.

Con otro estallido tanto el elfo como el hombre desaparecieron y en el aire tan solo quedo el olor a romero.

* * *

900 y tantas palabras, no voy a comentar mucho me duele la cabeza.

Espero que os este gustando, el romero en la antigüedad era llamado hierba de las coronas pense en referirme asi a esa planta en todo el texto pero al final lo he dejado en romero por si al continuar me pasaba con el limite de las palabras.

Quiza lo del desierto queda exagerado pero oye, así era el amor cortes, la dama era algo inalcanzable


	3. Madera quemada

**Wendelin La Hechicera**

A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba tanto ser quemada que se dejo capturar hasta un número de 47 veces...

* * *

**Disclaimer: El potterverso no me pertenece, solo es de mi autoría esta historia sobre la vida de Wendelin la hechicera.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**Literatura popular castellana del siglo XV**

Al alba venid, buen amigo,

al alba venid.

Amigo el que yo más quería,

venid al alba del día.

Al alba venid.

Amigo el que yo más amaba,

venid a la luz del alba.

Al alba venid.

Venid a la luz del día,

no trayáis compañía.

Al alba venid.

Venid a la luz del alba,

no trayáis compaña.

Al alba venid.

* * *

**2.-Madera quemada**

Aquella mañana de invierno en la que Wendelin puso sus pies descalzos sobre el patíbulo, hacía bastante frío.

Aquel iba ser un invierno muy duro, lo sentía en los huesos

A su alrededor los campesinos se arremolinaban en grupos con sus ropas más abrigadas y en cada uno de esos se desperezaba el pensamiento, el deseo, de que encendieran de una vez la pira con ella dentro. Escoltada por dos caballeros que vestían su armadura al completo, avanzó hacia el centro de la tarima, donde la esperaba un gran montículo de hierba seca, madera blanda y rastrojos colocados alrededor de un poste de madera dura

Las piernas le empezaron a temblarle seguidas más tarde por el resto de su cuerpo. Wendelin cerro los ojos e intentó auto-engañarse diciéndose que era por el frío y no por miedo.

Sin embargo el sudor frío que le recorría la espalda afirmaba todo lo contrario

Intento calmarse, no tenía porque estar nerviosa, la había quemado muchas otras veces antes y esta, solo era otra más como cualquier otra. Sabía como transcurriría, la amarrarían al poste, leerían sus supuestos delitos y después el fuego lo consumiría todo. Por su parte lo único que tenía que hacer era trasmutar la naturaleza del fuego, hacerlo frío e inofensivo, retorcerse un poco entre las llamas y, gracias a su condición de metamorfomaga, cambiar la apariencia de su piel a algo negruzco como el carbón dejando algunas partes como en carne viva, pensó atropelladamente. Eso era todo. No había porque tener miedo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos dejo que los soldados que la flanqueaban desataran sus manos durante un instante antes de volver a amararla al poste. Después se bajaron del montículo orgánico y empuñaron sus lanzas apuntando a su garganta.

Inspiró profundamente y dejó vagar la mirada entre el público y los soldados, ninguno de ellos quiso encontrarse con sus ojos así que miró al horizonte, a las murallas y a los campos de cultivo que se extendían más allá.

Se pregunto que pasaría aquel año con las cosechas de la aldea que estaba bajo su cuidado allá en el norte, ¿Cuantos de los niños y ancianos lograrían sobrevivir al invierno ahora que ella no estaba allí para cuidarlos con sus remedios mágicos? e igualmente ¿Cuantas reses morirían congeladas durante la noche? Ojalá pudiera llegar a ellos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, debió de haber dejado algunas instrucciones a la anciana Baeb antes de irse, pero no lo había hecho.

Sintió un ramalazo de culpabilidad, en aquel entonces había hecho algo totalmente estúpido y aún hoy a pesar de que todo salió como deseaba seguía pensando que no fue buena idea. Desde luego dejarse capturar y quemar a propósito solo para ver más de cerca al caballero William no había sido una de sus más brillantes estrategias. Fue muy estúpido, la niñería de una tonta chica enamorada.

Suspiró y un movimiento atrajo su atención. A un lado del patíbulo, dos caballeros removían un fuego con brío. Uno de ellos cogió una antorcha apagada y tras unas vueltas la encendió. "Así que ya es la hora" se había perdido todo el discurso, bueno no iban a decir nada que no hubiera oído con anterioridad. "¿Cuantas veces iban ya?¿Cuarenta y siete?"

Se fijo entonces en el caballero que se acercaba a ella con la antorcha, la forma de sus hombros, el movimiento al andar y esa manera mover los brazos le resultaba muy familiar.

No fue hasta que lo tuvo ante ella prendiendo la madera, cuando a través de la cimera vio sus ojos verde aceituna y reconoció a William. Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho. Ella ya le había contado que no sufría ningún dolor al ser quemada pero el nunca había quedado convencido del todo y le incomodaba.

Sin embargo ahora estaba allí con ella y Wendelin se sintió mucho más relajada, confiaba en William, nada saldría mal, pero si así fuera el estaría allí para ayudarla.

El fuego lamió sus pies

Ayudarla como a otros tantos que habían salvado y que ahora vivían lejos.

Musitó en voz baja el encantamiento y las frías llamas juguetonas le hicieron cosquillas en los pies y fueron trepando por todo su cuerpo. El olor a madera quemada abrazó su cuerpo, no era un olor desagradable aunque solía hacerle picar los ojos, mas Wendelin estaba acostumbrada al fin y al cabo habían sido cuarenta y siete las veces que ya había estado en esa situación.

¡Y pensar que todo aquello había pasado porque se había enamorado de un muggle!

* * *

Creo que no debería dedicarme a escribir romance, he dicho, o quizá lo mejor sería que practicara más este género.


End file.
